The start
by Sidneyjackson
Summary: What if there was a new girl band that came on the scene about three/ four days before Big Time Wedding happened? Meet Sydney Jackson, Kiwi Saru, Lily Gilmore and Angelina Bell and all the drama that comes along with them
1. The start of it all

**Sydney: Hello people of the BTR world! I have now just entered it with this story that I've been working on for awhile.  
>Lily: Then there is the rest of us, the ones that have better things to do with our lives.<br>Sydney: Ignore Lily, I would have posted this eariler this week but I didn't think about using a diffrent computer. When I try to make a new story on my big computer, it doesn't let me so now that my parents got a laptop, I'****m going to be uploading a lot more than before.  
>Lily: That means more Sydney soon than months away.<br>Sydney: At least i know what i doing here!  
>Lily: I dobut thought, I'll let you have a little big headedness this chapter, at least it's not as bad as Angelina and her mirror.<br>Angelina: I take offense to that comment!  
>Kiwi: SInce those three are going to end up in a fight, I'll do the disclaimer. Sydney doesn't own Big Time rush or anything else beside her, Lily Angelina, Roxas (Not the name) and most of the plot. Enjoy the chapter!<strong>

* * *

><p><strong>Present time<strong>

_Sydney's POV_

"Have you guys heard from any of the guys yet?" I asked my three best friends after I finish my twentieth walk around the arena that Big Time Rush were performing at that night. I was getting scared since Kendall promised me that they were going to be there at three that afternoon. None of the guys have texted or called any of us since that morning.

"No Sydney, just calm down and sit in the chair. The guys won't just leave us hanging like this at the last moment." Kiwi Saru (the smart one) told me as Lily Gilmore (The crazy stuntwoman) and Angelina Bell (The face) grabbed my shoulders, holding me down.

"Where's Sky and Mathew?" I asked once they managed to get me sitting in a chair.

"They're outside waiting for the guys." Angelina and Kendall's younger sister, Katie, told me. I was just about to ask another question when the stage door opened to reveal a guy with black hair with blond highlights and hazel eyes who turns out to be Sky Gilmore, Lily's twin brother.

"Guys, west entrance, Mathew might have found something." He said before turning around and running the way he came. We didn't follow him until we saw the end of his cloak (He's been obsessed with wearing his Hufflepuff cloak from Harry potter since he heard about the last movie was coming out soon) disappear around the corner. Once we reached the west entrance we saw Sky kneeling next to another guy who was eightteen (a year older than the rest of us minus Katie) who had light brown hair and a sort of teal coloured eyes. That would be Mathew Bell, Angelina's older brother.

As we got closer to them, I started to see the reddish blond hair that was kinda covered in blood. Once I saw the hair I just bolted towards the guys, kicking Mathew out of his place. The guy lying on the ground was the same age as me, just taller and with those dreamy green eyes that I've looked into many times before. He was wearing gray hightops which were slashed open, black skinny jeans which were also slashed open and were dripping blood, a red t-shirt (That was white when I saw him this morning) underneath a almost shreddered vest. His face didn't look much better than his clothes since it had cuts, some shallow and some were deep. His eyes were close which wasn't helping me and my worrying very much.

"Kendall, wake up please." I whispered as I felt tears fall down my cheeks. I stayed like that for a few minutes while the others just backed away.

"Is Sydney Jackson, the leader of the band, Social Rejects, crying?" I heard Kendall whisper which made me cry even more.

"Of course I am, do you realize how worried I've been? I swear if the girls didn't stop me, there would probably be dent in the floors that I've been walking on. What happened to you? Where are the guys? And you cannot give me a question as an answer or one of your stupid remarks that I've come use to." I told him as I pulled him into a hug.

* * *

><p>Ok, I think that before I go any further with my story which a bet a whole lot of you don't get, I should tell who I am, who my friends are, how we met the guys, and what social rejects are. My name is Sydney Jackson, I'm seventeen years old and I've been living in Edmonton, Alberta, Canada for the last sixteen years of my life. It wasn't until about a year ago that my friends and I moved to California to pursue our dream of becoming a band. I have shoulder length light brown hair with blond highlights and stunning blue eyes. On a normal day back home, I would be wearing jeans, a t-shirt and a zip-up hoodie. My mother died when I was around six years old and my father has been wrapped up in work that he hasn't left much time for me so I basically raised myself and my younger brother Roxas.<p>

My best friends are Kiwi Saru, Lily Gilmore, and Angelina Bell. Kiwi was actually my first friend ever. The two of us met in Kindergarten, when she came in the door of the classroom. She has black hair with pink at the ends (it use to be all pink but we managed to conviced her to change it) and green eyes. She wears anything that can make her look good and smart at the same time. Lily Gilmore was the second one that I met in grade four. She was a transfer student and didn't speak any English, she understood it, just didn't speak it. The only way that we really could talk to her was thought Kiwi, the only person who has learned almost all of the main languages that we need in our country. She has long black hair and hazel eyes just like her brother. She wears anything and everything, as long as she can wear some kind of helmet and yes, she has a whole box full of them. Finally, there's the beautiful Angelina Bell. The troublesome trio (as people use to call us back then) finally met her in seventh grade at our first fashion class. The three of us found the closet that the teacher had the fluff stuff and started to throw it at each other, sadly Angelina was sitting right in front of the door and got quite a bit stuff so when the teacher came back, she kicked the four of us out of the class and gave us all detention. She the one that is obsessed with her looks so she uses way too much gel on her strawberry blond hair and made sure that her olive coloured eyes weren't too wide. She always stays on top of the latest fashion trend, except for when the four of us were on a sports team. The four of us have been dreaming about becoming famous since we signed up for our middle school talent show which Sky has been kind enough to record it then post it on youtube. To tell you how we met the guys would involve me telling you about our whole story.

* * *

><p>~10 months eariler~<p>

"Why is it that we're always running from something?" Angelina yelled/asked as we ran down the streets towards my place, being chased by some of the hockey team for pulling one of our greatest pranks on their so called girlfriends.

"Because we are awesome!" Lily yelled as she tapped her hockey helmet. We ran as fast as we could, until we turned the corner that led into a dead end.

"Any way of getting out of this?" I asked Kiwi as I looked over my shoulder at her and she was shaking her head no. I looked up at the fence and noticed that it wasn't that high so I knew that if we could try, we could get thought, but when you take in each others personality, Angelina won't do it because it would ruin her clothes, Kiwi would say that it was unsafe so that would be half left to get killed and half freed so I would think that it would be smart just to not say anything. Right now the hockey heads were closing in on us so I just closed my eyes and waited for the first punch.

"What did you guys do this time?" Roxas asked as he handed us the icepacks and ice bags that we had stored away for times like these.

"Water balloons filled with honey followed by honey on the cheerleaders." I told him as covered my right eye.

"I would have loved to seen that." Sky said as he came into the room with the first aid kit.

"That's what you forgot! The camera!" Lily yelled, jumping up only to end up falling down.

"I was on feather patrol!" Angelina yelled.

"I was on honey duty." I told them.

"Guys, guys! Look at this!" Mathew yelled as he brought his laptop over to us. There was an ad stating that Gustavo Rocque was coming to Canada looking for new talent. And it had a picture of Gustavo and a small picture of Big time rush in the right corner.

"This is the guy who found Big Time Rush! He's like famous!" Lily yelled after seeing the big time rush picture.

"What day is it today?" I asked as my eyes came to rest on the dates.

"March tenth." Mathew said as he rolled his mouse over the time and left it there.

"We gotta get down to school now!" I yelled throwing the ice on the couch and looking for my car keys.

"You can't just drive us there, you're underage." Kiwi stated as we walked out the door.

"Mathew, you drive!" I yelled as I tossed the keys at him.

"You here to audition?" A woman with dark skin and black hair asked us once we burst thought the front doors.

"Those four are!" Roxas, Sky and Mathew yelled, pointing towards the four of us who ended up on the floor.

"Great, fill these out, and we'll call you in when Gustavo is ready." She said before walking off.

"This is going to work." Angelina said as we sat down just outside the theater doors. It was about five minutes later when the woman came back and grabbed Lily's sleeve.

"One down, three more to go." I whispered, loud enough for Kiwi to hear.

"That just means that we're up next." She said as the doors opened to reveal Lily with a scared look on her face.

"He is the scariest man alive! Worst than your dad, Sydney." She said before running over to a corner and curling up there.

"Ok, I don't think that this is worth it any more." Kiwi said as she started to head towards the doors.

"Don't you dare back out of this! You're one of the members of this band! You are the smart one, the geek. Angelina is the face, the suppose pretty one. Lily is the stunt woman who nearly kills herself on daily. Then you have me, the cool one, the bad girl, the so-called leader. The four of us stick together no matter what, now somebody go in there and take one for the team!" I told them as the woman came out of the theater.

"If you're so confident, why don't you go next?" She asked as if challenging me to do it.

"Fine, I will." I said as I made my way thought the doors, with the others kinda following, kinda not. Once I got on the stage, my mind kinda shut off because sitting right in the back was two guys around my age, one with reddish blond hair and green eyes, the other with dark brown almost black hair and brown eyes. Kendall Knight and Logan Mitchell, two of the guys from 'Big Time Rush'. Now I see why Lily was scared, everyone watching her was famous.

"Girl, what's your name?" Gustavo asked me in a pissed off tone.

"Sydney Jackson." I told him as a song that I've sung many times started. Gustavo waved his hand and I looked up at the doors where the others were and knew that I could do this.

"You had it all  
>The day you told me<br>Told me you want me  
>I had it all<br>But let you fool me  
>Fool me completely<br>yeah, I was so stupid  
>To give you all my attention<br>'Cause the way you played me  
>Exposed your true intention<p>

and One day I'll have you begging on your knees for me  
>yeah, One day I'll have you crawling like a centipede<br>You mess with me?  
>And mess with her!<br>So I'll make sure you get what you deserve  
>yeah, One day you'll be begging on your knees for me<p>

So watch your back  
>'Cause you don't know when or where I could get you<br>I set the trap and when I'm done  
>then You'll know what I've been through<br>so Oh, mister player do you feel like the man now  
>and I bet you're nervous 'cause this song makes you freak out<p>

And One day I'll have you begging on your knees for me  
>yeah, One day I'll have you crawling like a centipede<br>You mess with me?  
>And mess with her!<br>So I'll make sure you get what you deserve  
>yeah, One day you'll be begging on your knees for me" I sang before he stopped me.<br>"That was one of the worst songs that I ever heard!" He yelled as he threw his clipboard on to the floor.

"Give her some slake Gustavo! You weren't so keen on us to being with!" Kendall yelled which just seemed to get Gustavo even more upset because then he kicked our whole group out.

"It could have gone worse. He could have told us that we had absolutely no chance." Kiwi said as we made our way towards the car.

"That's basically what he just said!" The rest of us yelled.

"Ok, don't yell at me." Kiwi said as we got into the car.

"Guys, we don't have to be so down about this. So what if one guy that produced Big Time Rush doesn't like us. We still have another chance. We can totally do this." I told them as we made our way thought the city traffic.

"If you want to get one man's opinion, you want Gustavo to be that one man. We don't have any other chances after this." Angelina said.

"You know you're just being a pain with this again. I'm trying to be a good sport about this just like when I'm the one giving the team a prep talk." I told her.

"Well this isn't game where we're losing by a lot; it was our one chance at stardom." Lily stated once we stopped in front of the house.

"You know that if you do this every time I try to cheer people up, I might just not do it anymore." I told her as the four of us flopped onto the couches/ floor.

It seemed to be hours later when Roxas turned the stereo on and Big Time Rush started playing.

"When the chips are down  
>Back against the wall<br>Got no more to give  
>Cause we gave it all<br>seems like going the distance is unrealistic  
>But we're too far from the start." I sang along to Kendall's part.<p>

"So we take what comes and we keep on going  
>Leaning on each others shoulder<br>Then we turn around  
>And see we come so far somehow." Lily sang, taking Carlos part. I swear, if it wasn't for the fact that she hasn't met him, I would be saying that the two of them would be the perfect couple.<p>

"We're halfway there  
>We're Looking good now<br>Nothing is going get in the way

We're halfway there  
>Looking back now<br>I never thought that I'd ever say  
>We're Halfway there." The four of us sang.<p>

"If we never flew  
>We would never fall<br>If the world was ours  
>We would have it all<br>But the life we live  
>Isn't so simplistic<br>You just don't get what you want." Angelina sang.

"And we keep on going  
>Leaning on each others shoulders<br>Then we turn around  
>And seeing we come so far somehow." Kiwi sang as the doorbell went off.<p>

"We're halfway there  
>We're looking good now<br>Nothing is going get in the way

We're halfway there  
>I never thought that I'd ever say<br>We're halfway there  
>We're halfway there." We all sang as Sky, Mathew and Roxas came in to the room with Gustavo following them. Kiwi ran over to turn the music off while the rest of us jumped to our feet, dusting ourselves off.<p>

"Look, the only reason why I'm here is because we need to find some new talent here since this is our last stop. So I'm picking you Sydney to come out to L.A and make a record with me and the dawgs." Gustavo said, and it got me thinking. Do I really want to go out to L.A to record an album and meet Kendall Knight, Logan Mitchell, James Diamond and Carlos Garcia without my best friends or stay here and be with the people that I care for the most? I already knew my answer but that doesn't mean that I can't pick both.

"I'll do it with one condition." I told him as I crossed my arms over my chest.

"What's with all the conditions? I had to deal with Kendall's condition then the dawgs group conditions, now I have to deal with yours. Ok, what is it?"

"My girls have to come with me. That's my deal breaker, If they can't come, then you don't have a new artist." I told him with the smirk that the girls hated so much when they knew I was right and they had no way out.

* * *

><p><strong><em>Sydney: I told you that I knew what I was doing, Kinda.<br>Lily: Sure you did, and I knew that Angelina was going to flip out when she noticed all her hair stuff was gone.  
>Sydney: You and Carlos pull another prank on her and James.<br>Carlos: Sydney, Lily, Somebody help me! *runs past with James and Angelina on his tail*  
>Sydney &amp; Lily: You got yourself into this mess!<br>Kiwi: I hope you people like the story, please review, rate and you will figure out what happens in the next chapter even thought it's kinda already there.  
><em>**

_Songs used-_  
><em>Beggin' on your knees- Victora Justice<em>  
><em>Halfway there- Big Time Rush<em>


	2. The big time desicion

**Sydney: Hello people who actually like my stories. Here is the new chapter of the start. I know that it is as detailed as the first chapter but I tried.  
>Angelina: And we all know how much trying gets us.<br>Sydney: Yeah, it gets me three good reviews on this story.  
>Lily: Yeah, true, So big shocker at the end that nobody but us and Kiwi saw.<br>Sydney: Can't you wait to talk about the chapter after the people read the chapter?  
>Lily: No way in hell.<br>Angelina: Sydney does not own BTR or Kiwi or some of the plot.  
>Sydney &amp; Lily: Enjoy the chapter, we'll meet ya at the bottom.<strong>

* * *

><p><em><strong>Lily's POV<strong>_

"I can't believe that we're in the most awesome town ever!" I yelled as I stuck my head out of the sun roof of the limo that Gustavo got us. A huge kicking limo, I knew that Gustavo was rich thanks to Big Time Rush but I didn't know that he was this rich.

"Lily, you fucking stepped on my foot! These are those limited edition Nikes!" Sydney yelled from inside. She had this thing for limited edition sneakers ever since she got her job at a shoe store. She always gets first dibs on the new stocks so she has a whole closet just for shoes. We were all just surprised that her dad agreed to it.

"Sydney, no swearing!" Kiwi yelled, bring me back to reality. The only reason that there was that no swearing rule was to try to keep our minds clear. Not to mention the fact that Kiwi was a hall monitor for the last two years of middle school.

"I can't have anybody scratching up my shoes before we get to the Palm woods." She complained as Angelina pulled me back into the limo.

"Do you really think that people will be looking at your shoes?" Kiwi asked which just got her an insulting look from Angelina and Sydney. I was just about to say something when the limo made a sharp left turn, sending us all to the right, then the left, and then it finally stopped. The door to the limo opened to reveal Kelly Wainwright, the woman that was calling us in for our auditions yesterday or the day before.

"This isn't the Palm Woods." Angelina said once we all climbed out of the limo. If there was one thing that you couldn't already tell about Angelina, it was the fact that she wasn't too smart. Ever since we started liking BTR, I keep on saying that she and James would be a perfect match just like Sydney says that me and Carlos would be a good match (I can't really see it thought) and Kiwi saying that her and Kendall would be a match made in heaven (she denies it whenever Kiwi says that but when it's just me and her, she totally believes it.) and Angelina saying that Kiwi and Logan would be good together.

"No, it's not; this is Rocque Records, the studio where we are going to record your demo." Kelly said as she led us into the building.

"Weren't we going to the Palm Woods? The place where we're staying and where the cute/hot guys are." Sydney asked as we walked up the hall where all the posters of the band the Gustavo once produced.

"We were but I got a call from Gustavo telling me that I have to get you four over here now because we only have until Friday to get you all ready for Griffin." Kelly said as we came to a stop.

"Three days, you're telling us that we only have three days to become an awesome band like Big Time Rush. I'm not doing this crap! You told us three months, and that was what the four of us agreed on." Sydney said as we all stepped back to look at Kelly more closely.

"Look, cats, you're here, you sing, you stay. At least I can deal with you four." Gustavo said as he came out of his office and pushed us into the dance studio where his little group of people was.

* * *

><p><em><strong>Sydney's POV<strong>_

~ 8 hours later~

It was around 9:30 that night when we were finally able to leave the building. The sad thing was that we couldn't get a ride to the Palm woods because we have no car, Kelly couldn't call us a cab or anything like that because her and Gustavo went into a meeting that was probably about us. The only thing that we had left was to walk and none of us wanted to do that. Don't get me wrong, the four of us would always walk around our side of the city back home where we actually knew where everything was. But now that we're in L.A, we have no idea where we're going, no clue where the Palm Woods actually were and our phones were in our bags which were with the guys who were at the Palm woods.

"Sydney, do you know where we're going?" Lily asked as we turned right.

"No clue what so ever but we can get thought this. We've done this before." I said which I knew was a lie.

"Are you crazy or something?" Angelina asked as she pulled out her pocket mirror. She only ever had two things on her at all times, her lucky mirror and her lucky comb.

"I'm not crazy just thinking… Look out!" I screamed as I pushed her out of the way of a dude with black hair ran pass us. He was followed by another guy who had long brown hair who was waving a hockey stick over his head.

"Carlos, James!" A third guy (what is with all the guys?) called to the other two as he got close enough to us.

"Don't even bother Logan; they aren't going to hear you." A fourth and hopefully last guy said as he came up to his friend. He looked at the guy, Logan, and then he finally noticed us. "I'm so sorry about my friends, ladies." He said as he offered his hand to me. I looked up at him to see those dreamy green eyes.

"It's no problem sir. We're actually use to this kind of stuff but normally it would be us running away and a whole team chasing us." I said as I grabbed hold of his hand.

"I'm Kendall Knight; this is Logan Mitchell and the two guys that ran pass you lovely ladies were our friends James Diamond and Carlos Garcia." Kendall said and I just had to smile really, really big. We just meet the guys of Big Time Rush of real. Technically we meet half of big time rush but still!

"I'm Sydney Jackson. The girl talking to Logan about something is Kiwi Saru. The one with the mirror out is Angelina Bell. Finally this is Lily Gilmore. We were actually hoping that some really cute guys would come give us some directions to the Palm Woods." I said.

"Well I think that it would be better if we show you where it is. A lot safer then walking aimlessly around this city with a couple of guys running around and going crazy with a Hockey stick." He said with that smile that he would always shoot fans when he was on stage.

"I think that would be wonderful." I said as we all started walking. It was about a minute of silence before Kendall started to speak again.

"Don't I know you from somewhere?" He asked which just made me blush. Thank good that it was dark otherwise he would see it.

"Yeah, we met at that audition yesterday, the one where Gustavo kicked us all out of our own school." I said, turning my head the other way.

"I remember you know. You have an amazing voice." He said which made me snap my head to look at him. He had his head turned away but I could tell that he was blushing which I thought was kinda cute.

"Are you blushing?" I asked as I tried to look at his face.

"No I'm not." He said as he put a hand up to his face.

"Oh my god, I made Kendall Knight, the leader of Big Time Rush, blush. I am so proud of myself." I said making my hero pose only to get tackled by Kendall.

"You maybe proud of yourself now, just wait until you hear the rest of us." He said as we started to run away form the girls and Logan.

I was sad now. Kendall managed to bet me in our little race and he was doing a little victory dance. I have to admit, he did look really cute while he was dancing. _'You don't like him, you can't fall for him, he's way out of your league and he's famous.'_ The voice inside my head told me as the Kiwi and Logan got close enough to us.

"What was with the running away act you two pulled?" Logan asked after Kendall stopped dancing.

"Is there a rule against not running away now, Logie?" Kendall asked.

"Kiwi, I think we should go check in." I said as I headed towards the front desk. Kiwi was following me and the other two showed up and were staring at me like I had two heads.

"What was that about?" Kiwi asked as Lily hit the bell a few times.

"I don't know, I just have a feeling that something could go wrong." I said as the guys made their way to the elevator.

"When has your feelings ever been right?" Angelina asked as the manager, Mr. Bitters, came out of his office.

"Hi, we're Sydney Jackson, Kiwi Saru, Angelina Bell, and Lily Gilmore. We should have an apartment booked." I said as I turned the attention onto Mr. Bitters.

"You four are in 2I. Sorry about the four hockey-heads next door. Here are you keys, have a palm woods night." He said before going back into his office. He actually reminds me about this one sub that I had for my Choral class last year. After about five minutes, he went into our choral teacher's office and stayed in there for the rest of the block and watched us thought the window. **(This actually happened to me last year. The sub went into my teacher's office and watched us for the whole block, only coming out for a few minutes to watch the people at the piano which was where I was) **I walked towards the elevator but I figured that the guys would still be in it and I didn't want another run in with them so I took the stairs up a floor only to get there when the elevator opened to reveal the boys. 'Just great, you take the stairs to avoid him, not to run into him. God, what is wrong with you.' The voice told me as I made my way towards the apartment, not being caught by the guys. I unlocked the door and was about to open when I felt somebody tap my shoulder. I jumped and turned around to see Kendall smiling at me.

"I guess you're our next door neighbor." He said looking into my eyes.

"I guess I am, don't make too much noise over there. Otherwise I might just have to come over there and beat ya." I told him.

"Like you could."

"Trust me, I can, I've been on every sports team that my school offered plus I've taken Karate since I was four. So you better not mess with me." I said as he backed away.

"Well, you must be tried so I'm just going to leave you to whatever you're planning on doing. See ya around." He said before running into 2J. I just laughed as I pushed the door to 2I opened.

The first thing that I could tell you about this room was that it was pink, one of the worst colors ever in my opinion. There was a huge flat screen TV on the wall so that was good and there was a swirly slide that came from a glass balcony. I knew that tonight nobody would be sleeping.

* * *

><p><em><strong>Kiwi's POV<strong>_

~Next morning~

Around 8:30, the four of us left our newly painted/ remodeled apartment for the studio where we were going to stand up to Gustavo and say that we want to record the song that we made. As we entered the Lobby, Logan and Kendall ran pass us and headed towards the parking lot. I really wished that we had a car now so that way we don't have to walk over to the studio or anywhere else in this town. We walked outside and heard a honk of a car. Sydney looked around to see a shiny, red car pull up.

"We thought you girls could us a lift this morning." Logan said. I couldn't believe that they were actually giving us a ride to the studio.

"Thanks guys." Sydney said as she jumped into the front seat, next to Kendall. The rest of us pilled in then the car took off,

* * *

><p><em><strong>Sydney's POV<strong>_

"Ok, Gustavo, you win. We talked about it last night once we got home and decided that you were right. So from here on out we are going to listen to you." I told him after we saw him. He looked very pleased with himself at that moment. Just wait until we tell him what we had planned instead.

"But we don't want to sing boy time. It's just stupid." Lily said as she came up next to me.

"And we want to just be ourselves, not some sluty girl band that can't do anything without showing off their body." Angelina added.

"We actually have a song for you, it's about how something changed in our lives like moving to L.A then something went wrong, but later on, we found a way to get thought it." Kiwi finished our demands.

"I actually like that idea. Let's try it."

"I never thought that it'd be so simple but  
>I found a way, I found a way." I sang after we got into the recording booth thing.<p>

"I always thought that it'd be too crazy but  
>I found a way, I found a way." Angelina sang.<p>

"If you open up your mind  
>See what's inside<br>It's gonna take some time, to re-align  
>But if you look inside, I'm sure you'll find<br>Over your shoulder you know that, I told you  
>I'll always be pickin' you up when you're down<br>So just turn around." The four of us sang just like old times.

"Now that I know that anything's possible  
>I found a way, I found a way." Kiwi sang.<p>

"No one can break what is so unbreakable  
>I found a way, I found a way." Lily sang.<p>

"If you open up your mind  
>See what's inside<br>It's gonna take some time, to re-align  
>But if you look inside, I'm sure you'll find<br>Over your shoulder you know that, I told you  
>I'll always be pickin' you up when you're down<br>So just turn around."

"No one cares  
>What you give<br>You know you gotta live like you wanna live  
>When it's time<br>To be free  
>You know you gotta be what you wanna be." Kiwi and I sang.<p>

"If you open up your mind  
>See what's inside<br>It's gonna take some time, to re-align  
>But if you look inside, I'm sure you'll find<br>Over your shoulder you know that, I told you  
>I'll always be pickin' you up when you're down<br>So just turn around." The four of us sang, finishing off the song. We looked into the other booth, to stare at Griffin. He must have come in when we were singing. He said some things then left. The four of us kept leaning forward until Gustavo told us that we would be staying.

* * *

><p><em><strong>Kendall's POV<strong>_

It's kinda hard to describe what all of us were feeling right at that moment but if I had to guess, Kelly and Gustavo would be relived because they weren't fried, the girls would be excited since they got to stay and Logan and I were just happy. Nobody saw it coming, nobody expected it either. Sydney just collapsed right then and there. Logan rushed in there right away as Angelina and Lily backed away from them. After about five or so minutes, Kiwi called me in while Logan went to question the others.

"Can you please take Sydney back to the Palm Woods?" She asked.

"Is she alright?" I asked as looked from Sydney's face to Kiwi's.

"She's fine, just tried; I don't think she got much sleep this week. Can you take her home?" She asked again, looking me in the eyes this time. I could tell that she was worried about Sydney and she would drive her herself but she didn't want to leave the others hanging.

"No problem Kiwi." I told her as I picked Sydney up and walked towards the doors. For some reason, I actually found it interesting that she would trust me enough to leave Sydney with me.

* * *

><p><strong>Lily: I bet you didn't see that coming!<br>Sydney: Can't we just lock you and carlos and James in some sort of room while we're doing this thing here?  
>Angelina: I don't think that we can. Otherwise we would have Logan and Kiwi telling us that it was wrong and all that stuff.<br>Sydney: I guess you're right.  
>Kendall: Sydney would like it if you people reading this would review. She wouldn't update unless she gets at least three review on this chapter.<br>Sydney: Yeah, what he said. Plus I don't care what reviews you give me, i need the input. But if you put something like 'This story is the worst thing I ever read' or 'you have no talent for writing whatsoever.' Then I might just have to curl up in a ball and cry.  
>Kendall: Anyways, see all of you next chapter (hopefully)<strong>

_Songs used:  
>I found a way- drake bell<em>


	3. Big Time Guys

**Sydney: Hello people of the world who actually like my story! So here we are with Chapter 3.  
>Mathew: So far, this one is the longest by far.<br>Sydney: It's not my fault that I worked on this during school to avoid a certien someone, besides the social teachers really don't care as long as I'm working on something and not talking to you or lulu or Lily.  
>Roxas: That's not what I heard from Sky, he says that you like him.<br>Lily: How does she like him? All I hear from is, Kendall is so hot and he's mine. She even has him as her desktop picture and her facebook profie picture.  
>Sydney: I don't own anything, including this conversation!<strong>

* * *

><p><em><strong>Kiwi's POV<strong>_

"I still don't trust him." I complained as Logan, Angelina, Lily and I started walking to the Palm Woods.

"What do you mean by you don't trust him?" Lily asked me.

"Gustavo doesn't like him that much, and before you ask, I saw the look on his face when he walked in next to Sydney, and Sydney has this feeling about him. Actually it's about all of you guys." I explained.

"Gustavo hates Kendal, James, Carlos and I because of all the pranks and stuff we pulled on him and can't Sydney's little feelings go either way. Good or bad. It all depends on how you look at it." Logan said as Carlos came running up to him, actually crashing into him, with hockey duffel over his shoulder.

"Logie! Come to the ice rink with me!" He said as he jumped off of Logan.

"I can't Carlos, why don't you ask James to go with you?" Logan asked as he stood up.

"I did, he said that he has a date later and that he need time to prepare for it. I would have asked Kendall but he went into the apartment and slammed the door in my face after kicking me out." Carlos told him before he saw the three of us standing behind Logan. "Why didn't you tell me that you had a date?" He asked making Logan blush which I have to admit, looked pretty cute.

"I don't have a date; Kendall and I were at the studio watching this other group that Gustavo decided to take on but Kendall took off with one of the girls after Griffin gave them the ok, and that left me to escort these three back to the Palm Woods." Logan tried to explain.

"Oh yeah, Gustavo called a few minutes ago, he wants us at the studio tomorrow morning, all dressed up and not looking like the dogs we are." Carlos said with a smile on his face like he was so proud that he remembered that.

"I don't believe that we've met. My name is Angelina Bell, what's your name?" Angelina asked and I couldn't tell if she was flirting or trying to bug Lily.

"I'm Carlos Garcia, one of Logie's friends." He said and I could tell that Lily was excited now. You see, about a year or so ago, when we started liking Big Time Rush, Lily told me that she was in love with Carlos. I didn't believe her at the time since she didn't really know him.

"I'm Kiwi Saru and this is Lily Gilmore. There would be a fourth one here named Sydney Jackson but she was the one that went off with Kendall earlier." I said as the five of us started to walk again.

"It's nice to meet all of you, minus Logan. I've known him for a while." Carlos said as he went to Lily's side making smile one of her idiot smiles, what we call them.

"Hey Kiwi, can we see Sydney when we get back?"  
>Angelina asked before Lily could.<p>

"Just let her get some rest for now. After what we've been thought, she desires it." I told them as we finally reached the Palm Woods.

* * *

><p><em><strong>Sydney's POV<strong>_

"_That's right, Kendall is … my boyfriend." I said as I looked into Kendall's emerald green eyes. I was only doing this for his own good, which is a lot considering that its Kendall Knight that I'm saving, the guy who gets into trouble every single day either at the Palm Woods or here at the studio._

* * *

><p>"<em>You play guitar?" I asked him after listening thought the crack in the door. He didn't hear me when I came into the room because he looked shocked when I started talking.<em>

"_Yeah, I do, sorry if it's too geeky for you." He said as he started to put it away. I knew that I couldn't let him think that so I grabbed his wrist, making him stop._

"_It's not; I actually find it kinda cute, for you know, a guy that looks amazing and can actually play the thing. To tell you the truth, I can play the guitar too." I told him as I sat down next to him on his bed. Over the past three months, the two of us have gotten really close to each other._

"_I've known you for three months and I haven't even known that you can play an instrument, is there anything else that I should know before this becomes a big deal." He asked._

"_Well, I was originally born in Regina. I was raised by my parents until 9/11 happened then my older brother Logan and his twin sister, Rory, took over for them. I have to go to an anime convention once a year otherwise I go crazy, when I'm excited or worried, I don't sleep at all. I play guitar, piano, drums, bass, etc. I've been raising Roxas for almost my whole life." I told him as I felt tears start to fall down my face. Kendall must have noticed this because he pulled me onto his lap and started to run his fingers thought my hair. Like I was saying before, the two of us have gotten really closer over the past three months._

"_What happened during 9/11 Sydney? You tell me, and I'll tell you what happened to me that day." He whispered and I knew that I had to tell him._

"_My mother and oldest brother, Jason, were in the north tower when it collapsed." I said just barely letting the words out of my mouth. It's been ten years since it happened and I get upset about it every time I hear about it._

* * *

><p>"<em>Cause you are on my mind." I sang to a smiling Kendall. I finished the last note then started talking. "I know that it's normally the guy that makes the first move but I couldn't let this slip out of my hands like everything else –" I never got to finish what I was saying because Kendall came down to my level, pulled me closer to him, and closed the distance between our lips. The kiss was soft, sweet and you could tell that there was something more to it than just a simple kiss.<em>

"_You talk way too much." He said once we broke the kiss._

"_I know I do, but that only happens when I get really nervous about something like asking a guy out." I told him as I smiled._

* * *

><p>"<em>You're only 18 years old and you have a two year old son. How do you think I am? I'm upset, hurt, angry, and I can almost break down in tears right about now." I told Kendall as I paced around his and Logan's shared bedroom. We just found out that the guys have kids and how could they not tell us when we started dating them.<em>

"_I didn't know Sydney! I haven't seen Lizzie in three years, and now I won't get to see her ever again! He's all I have left of her and if I don't take him in, he's going to grow up think that his father doesn't even care about him! If you wanna leave me, then leave, nobody is going to stop you. I know I won't!" Kendall yelled as tears streamed down his cheeks. I've never seen him cry before now; it's actually quite heartbreaking to see him like this. From what Logan has told me, he cried only twice before. First when the twin towers fell, second, the day he found out that his father died. Kendall knew about my mother and oldest brother dying in the twin towers, he knew nothing about how my father didn't want anything to do with his five remaining children after we hear that they were in the tower. He didn't even know that I've loved him so much that I couldn't bloody well walk away from him._

* * *

><p>"<em>Wait a minute there Kendall. I need to ask you something." I said as I looked though Kendall's phone. There was this one album in his photos dedicated to a blond girl named Jo. I didn't even know this Jo but I knew that I was going to find out that day.<em>

"_What's wrong this time?" He asked as he turned around to face me._

"_Who's this Jo?" I asked as I held his phone up._

"_Why do you have my phone?" He asked as he snatched the phone out of my hand._

"_I asked first." I said._

"_Jo Taylor is my ex-girlfriend. We were dating for nine months but broke up when she was offered this part in a major movie so we broke up and I haven't really seen her since." He told me._

"_You left your phone on the kitchen table. I wouldn't have seen it if it hadn't have been for the text Jo sent, saying that she's coming back in a few days and that she can't wait to see you in all your lousy glory." I said as I walked out of the apartment leaving Kendall there to feel even guiltier then he did before._

* * *

><p>"<em>What do you mean by build a house, Kendall? I still don't trust you with a fork and knife. No, scratch that, I don't trust you with a spoon." I told Kendall one night while I was washing dishes. During dinner, he brought up the idea about house hunting and I was all fine with the house hunting but then he went on to talking about building a house with James, Carlos and Logan. I still don't trust those four together with a simple task like eating, why would I let them build a house where the four of them, me and my girls, and the kids are going to live in.<em>

"_Come on Sydney, you have to give it a chance. We actually built a basketball court in the studio one time. You have to give us credit for that." Kendall said trying to defend his claim again._

"_A basketball court is way different than a house Kendall. But fine, go ahead, see if I care. Just don't kill yourself. Keegan still needs his father for some odd reason. So does the band and me." I said as he wrapped his arms around my waist._

"_Just admit it, you love me." Kendall said as He turned me around and leaned in to kiss me._

I woke up to see the dark which is what I'm guessing is sometime during the night. I was going to sit up to see better but when I tried; I was pulled back so I knew that somebody was holding onto my waist. I decided to just stay where I was for the time being since I knew that there would be no way to get out of the grip. So I let my mind wonder even though it kept coming back to that dream. Was I really going to spend that rest of my life with Kendall? Before I say anything that will confuse you guys again, I should tell you more about my family background. You see, my grandmother on my father's side was an actually psychic even though it's kinda impossible to see the future or the past. Her gene skipped my father and was separated between me and my siblings. Roxas and I are the two that can see bits of a person's future thought our dreams if we're in contact with them at the time we're asleep. My older brother Logan and Rory get glances of the future every now and then, while my other brother, James, sees the full visions at any time of day or night. For me and Roxas, it's kinda hard to not see into the future during our sleep. It's a little weird when we're allowed to have normal dreams where everything is made up except for the people in it. I think that's it for all of my family's weirdness for now maybe.

"Kendall, are you awake?" I asked as I tried to turn over. The only reason why I knew it was Kendall was because I was dreaming about his – or I guess you can call it ours- future.

"Five more minutes Logie or mommy." He said in a sleepy voice. Ok, I know that I should be made at him but I can't really get mad at him for being so cute.

"No more minutes, and I'm not Logan or your mother." I said and his eyes opened wide as he let go of my waist. I fell off the couch after he let me go because I could tell that he was going to sit up in surprise which he did.

"When did I fall asleep?" He asked as he held his hand out for me to grab.

"I don't know, remember, I was the one who fell asleep first." I told him as I grabbed his hand and pulled him down.

"That's right, you did. You also gave us all a good scare there too. If it wasn't for Gustavo and Kelly being there, somebody might have burst into tears again." He said as I looked into his emerald green eyes that I fell for to being with.

"Well, it's their fault for giving us this in the first place. If it hadn't have been for them, I would have slept the last three nights and if it wasn't for the fact that my English and social papers were due the two days before, I would have gotten sleep." I complained again. Another thing that's kinda wrong with me, when I'm excited or worried over something, I don't get much sleep that night. I mean I get like an hour or two but then I'm up and about like I slept for eight hours. Roxas, Rory, James, Logan, Lily, Kiwi and Angelina have been used to it for years so it doesn't come as a surprise if I'm waking them up at midnight or one in the morning.

"So that's why you fainted earlier, because you didn't get any sleep at all this week." Kendall said as he turned his head for me not to see his face. I found it kinda cute when he did that, it gave him some sort of human spark.

"Come on Kendork, you have to lighten up a little bit. Besides, I know that you and Kiwi and Angelina and Lily and Logan and Carlos and James are always going to be there to help me. Even if I don't want your help." I told him as I made my way to the kitchen. I hadn't really eaten that day or the day before because of all the singing and dancing and standing up to Gustavo and the idiots who are called dogs by Gustavo.

* * *

><p><em><strong>Angelina's POV<strong>_

It was about three o'clock that afternoon and I was already bored of L.A. I wouldn't be this bored of the best city in the world but there's no Sydney, Lily and Kiwi to help me pull pranks or check out cute guys even though they already have some. Lily decided to go to the ice rink with Carlos since she knew none of us would go, Kiwi was talking to Logan about what to do about Sydney when she finally woke up while walking around the Palm Woods Park, Sydney was sleeping in 2J and Kendall was watching over her, making sure that she didn't have nightmares or get sick or anything like that. So that left me to chill at the pool and watch all the guys by myself. God I wished that there was some other person that I could hang out with. Just when I was starting to pack my stuff up to head to the apartment, I see the most handsome boy. He has hazel eyes, long brown hair and a dazzling smile. I already knew his name thanks to Sydney and Lily finding that cd that one day. His name was James Diamond and he was by far, the hottest guy that I have seen that week, month, year, something like that. I'm not really the one who cares about stuff like that. I'm the one that's supposed to look pretty, which really isn't that hard with a mother like mine. He was about to come out to the pool when Logan ran up to him, whispered something in his ear, told him something then ran away. I thought that was strange but most people around here must find it usually because they didn't even look up. I didn't really understand what was going on in the next few minutes but I knew that James Diamond, the face for Big Time Rush, was talking to me. Me, of all the people in this hotel, in this city, in this country, he chose to talk to me. I felt like the luckiest girl in the world.

"Why hello there princess, how are you this fine day?" James asked and I kinda snapped. Nobody called me princess except for my dad when he missed one of hockey games, or soccer games, or baseball games, or any kinda of sport games, or any of my beauty pageants that my mother instited that I should be entered.

"I'm fine, but you aren't going to be once I get thought with you." I told him.

"Why would such a pretty thing like you want to hurt me?" He asked and I knew that I was getting upset over nothing but I still couldn't help it.

"You just don't understand." I told him as I made my way away from him. First talk with James Diamond and I blew it, or did I?

* * *

><p><em><strong>Lily's POV<strong>_

I really liked hanging out with Carlos. Sure he may look like he doesn't know what's going on most of the time but he's really cool once you got to know him. I'm sure that he wouldn't be cool with Sydney or Kiwi or Angelina but he was cool with me and that's all I really cared about.

"How did you learn to play?" Carlos asked me when we finished with our game. The score was 5-1 for me and I was doing my little happy dance.

"Every winter since I moved to Edmonton, Sydney, kiwi and I joined the hockey teams. It was actually fun to play it at first, but then Sydney got a little obsessed with the game. Granted, she started to get obsessed with every sport we played. She ended up being the captain for every sport we played." I told him just before he slipped and landed flat on his back. I couldn't help but laugh at him. It was actually funny to see him act like a totally idiot on the ice.

"It's not funny Lily! Don't laugh at me!" he said before crossing his arms over his chest.

"You have to admit it Carlos, it is pretty funny." I told him once I calmed down. I held my hand out to help him up, he grabbed it but instead of letting me pull him up, he pulled me down towards him. With me being who I am, I fell right onto of him. We stayed like that for a minute or so, staring into each other's eyes before I jumped off of him and staked towards the edge, taking my stakes off. I ran out of there as fast as I could. I really need to talk to the girls about this. I ran as fast as I could, going thought the park so Kiwi could see me, then by the pool so Angelina could see me if she was still there then I ran up to 2J and knocked on the door really loud so Sydney could hear it in her sleep. I and the girls knew all about her grandmother and her powers to see the future in her dreams and we also knew how to get her out of it. After that I ran towards the elevator and headed up a floor to 3H and knocked on the door as loud as I could again, letting Roxas, Sky and Mathew know that it was me. I ran back to the elevator, went down a floor and ran towards 2K and sat on the couch with my face in one of the pillows that was on the bright yellow couch that we got. Was it possible that I was falling in love with Carlos Garcia, one of the guys from Big Time Rush?

* * *

><p><em><strong>Kiwi's POV<strong>_

I've been hang out with Logan ever since we got back from the studio. Lily decided to go with Carlos to the ice rink so they ran up the stairs to get her hockey stuff and then they ran out the front doors and we haven't seen them since. Angelina was going to chill out at the pool and try to check out the hot guys that were around. First thing that Logan and I did was go check on Sydney and Kendall. We found them asleep on the couch. Sydney in Kendall's arms and his arms wrapped around her waist. I wouldn't be surprised if she comes home with a huge smile on her face.

It wasn't until Logan accidentally led me into a wall instead of the door that I noticed that he turned me around to face the door or in this case the wall. After that we went to the park, grabbed his and her smoothies (I got the pink one but then traded with Logan since the pink one didn't taste that good.) and sat down.

"Does this happen to Sydney a lot?" Logan asked.

"Not really. Actually this is the second time this has actually happened in the eleven years I've known her. Did you know that she's only cried a few times in the years that I've known her?" I told him as I took a sip of the smoothie that I stole.

"I never knew that. I've only seen Kendall cry twice, when he heard that his father died and when the twin towers fell. I really didn't understand the twin tower cry since he didn't know anybody who worked in it but I can understand his father. They weren't that close since his father traveled around the world a lot but he was still his father." He said as he stared down at the grass. It must be hard to talk about your best friend when he or she wasn't there. At least that was what I was feeling at the time.

"Sydney's cried when the twin towers fell and when her father decided that her and her siblings were good for nothing kids. I always know that something is bad when I hear or see Sydney cry." I told him as I stared up at the sky. We stayed like that until Lily came running around the park, screaming at the top of her lungs. I just sighed, that meant that she was calling a band meeting in our room. Well, it's not so much as a band meeting; it's more like a girls plus Roxas, Sky and Mathew meeting.

"I'm sorry Logan, I have to go before Lily comes back here with a bucket of cold water and I wished that I was joking about that." I told Logan as I stood up. I really wished that I was kidding about the cold water thing. Lily or Sydney or Angelina will come back with a bucket of cold water if you ignore the first warning which is that screaming at the top of the lungs and running around like an idiot.

"It's not a problem Kiwi. I just wish that we can do this again sometime." He said as he stood up.

"We can, just not on a day where Lily is going on a rampage." I told him smiling that flirt smile that Angelina taught me for no good reason. Actually, the only reason she taught me that was because she was bored and I was doing homework for all of my IB classes and she kept on calling me a nerd.

"Shall I walk milady back to her apartment?" Logan asked holding out his arm. We aren't even dating yet and he's already calling me his lady. If I didn't like him I would leave and go tell Sydney and Lily. They would actually beat the crap out of him while Angelina would be scolding us again.

"Why I think so kind sir." I said, linking arms with him. This was actually one of the best dates I've ever had, minus the whole fact that it wasn't even a date.

* * *

><p><strong>Kiwi: Well that was an intersting chapter.<br>Sydney: Yup, Lily and Carlos almost kiss, Logan trys to make a move on you, Kendall trys to make a move on me and Angelina gets pissed off at James  
>Lily: Review, Rate and do it fast before I kill Sydney!<strong>


	4. New song and a wedding?

**Sydney: Hello beautiful people who love my story. It is little me.  
>Roxas: You're not that little anymore. You know how to type.<br>Sydney: I know that. But I'm younger than most people minus most of the people at the palm woods. Anyways, I'm back with a new chapter to share with you!  
>Roxas: It's actually revloves around a song and the ending has a BTR episode bit in it.<br>Sydney: And yes, I had to watch the episode and pause it bit by bit to get the lines right. And I still don't think I got them all right.  
>Kiwi: Sydney doesn't own anything the involves BTR (BandShow). Enjoy reading, and we will see you at the bottom, maybe.**

* * *

><p><em><strong>James' POV<strong>_

After the screaming stopped, my mind kept on coming back to that girl that got mad at me earlier. I didn't know why it kept coming back to where she started yelling at me for calling her a princess. Now being the lady's man that I was, this was the first time that some girl that didn't even know me, yelled at me. I knew that I wasn't going to let her get away with that so I started coming up with ways to get back at her and her little friends that were Gustavo's new project. Before you even think anything, you have to listen to me and the guys' story. We just wanted to know what was going on since we were given the rest of the week off which is weird with Gustavo and Griffin. I was so wrapped in my thoughts that I didn't hear the Kendall and Logan calling my name. It wasn't until they poured water on my head that I snapped out of it.

"What the hell was that for?" I asked/ yelled as I tried to shake some of the water out of my hair.

"You weren't listening; besides, Carlos was going to do a cannonball if that didn't work." Kendall said as he shrugged his shoulders. I could easily tell that he wasn't really in the mood to actually talk but he tried to ignore it. I also had a feeling that it was about a girl, probably the girl he brought into the apartment earlier.

"Ok, I'm awake and alive so you don't have to do that anymore. So what's up now?" I asked as I sat up straight in the pool chair.

"Carlos wanted to talk with us about something; I don't know what, just something." Logan said as he walked away from the two of us. I sighed as I stood up. You never know what could happen when Carlos calls a band meeting but then again, you never know what could happen with Carlos. I felt a hand on my shoulder so I turned my head to see that it's Kendall.

"This is what brothers do for each other." He said before taking his hand off my shoulder. I knew that, but that doesn't mean that I have to like it. The four of us have been together since kindergarten. Since then, we've acted more like brothers than best friends. I guess that the three of us have come use to Carlos' techniques, but what he told us kinda blew my mind.

* * *

><p><em><strong>Kiwi's POV<strong>_

I couldn't believe that Lily actually called a meeting to discuss who she actually liked. If it wasn't for the fact that I'm the reasonable one, I would have bitched out at her right then and there. Right now, Lily, Angelina and Roxas were trying to convince Mathew and Sky to stop what they were planning for Carlos. Sydney and I were in kitchen, staying away from the mess. Sydney was busy writing stuff down on paper and I had a feeling that it was going to be one of our new songs.

"Whatcha doing?" I asked once she threw her pencil across the room. She looked up at me then looked down and grabbed her IPhone.

'_Trying __to __write __a __song __but __the __lyrics __is __not __coming __to __me __anymore. __And __the __reason __why __I__'__m __texting __and __not __talking __is __because __they __are __being __too __loud __and __I __don__'__t __want __to __ruin __my __voice __before __we __have __to __record __tomorrow.__'_ I read and just started laughing.

'_**Can **__**I **__**see **__**what **__**you **__**have **__**so **__**far?**__**'**_ I texted her back before she slid her notebook towards me.

**What time is it where you are?  
>I miss you more than anything<strong>

**Back ****at ****home ****you ****feel ****so ****far  
>Waitin' <strong>**for ****the ****phone ****to ****ring** was most of the first verse she had. It was a really good start but it needs more. So I picked up a pink pen and started to write.

**It's ****gettin****' ****lonely ****livin****' ****upside ****down  
>I <strong>**don't ****even ****wanna ****be ****in ****this ****town  
>Tryin' <strong>**to ****figure ****out ****the ****time ****zones ****makin' ****me ****crazy** I wrote down then passed it back to her. She smiled as she started to sing what we had so far.

"What time is it where you are?" She sang as she slapped my shoulder lightly.

"I miss you more than anything." I sang just before she started again.

"Back at home you feel so far." She sang and I started thinking about my mom and dad. At first they didn't want me to come to L.A, but when they noticed that I started acting heartbroken around the house, they agreed to let me go.

"Waitin' for the phone to ring."

"It's getting' lonely livin' upside down

I don't even wanna be in this town

Tryin' to figure out the time zones makin' me crazy." She finished as the fighting in the living room stopped. A minute or so later, Lily and Angelina came into the kitchen.

"What are you guys working on?" Lily asked as she looked at the paper, then grabbed a pen and started writing.

"A song that can go on the album or demo or whatever." Sydney answered as she took the notebook from Lily, looking at what Lily wrote. From my angle, I could see the green writing but that was all.

"You say good morning  
>When it's midnight<p>

Going out of my head  
>Alone in this bed." Sydney sang as she wrote down the last two lines she came up with.<p>

"I wake up to your sunset  
>And it's driving me mad<br>I miss you so bad." Angelina sang as Sydney wrote.

"And my heart, heart, heart is so jetlagged  
>Heart, heart, heart is so jetlagged<br>Heart, heart, heart is so jetlagged." I sang finishing off the chores.

"What time is it where you are?" Angelina sang.

"Five more days and I'll be home." Lily sang as she poked Angelina's shoulder.

"I keep your picture in my car." Angelina sang as the front door opened, none of us were really caring at the moment.

"I hate the thought of you alone." Lily said as she pulled Angelina's ponytail out.

"I've been keepin' busy all the time  
>Just to try to keep you off my mind<br>Tryin' to figure out the time zones makin' me crazy." Angelina sang as she smiled bigger.

"You say good morning  
>When it's midnight<br>Going out of my head  
>Alone in this bed<br>I wake up to your sunset  
>And it's drivin' me mad<br>I miss you so bad  
>And my heart, heart, heart is so jetlagged<br>Heart, heart, heart is so jetlagged  
>Heart, heart, heart is so jetlagged<br>Is so jet lagged.

I miss you so much

I miss you so much

I miss you so much

I miss you so much

I miss you so much

I wanna share your horizon  
>I miss you so bad<br>And see the same sunrising  
>I miss you so bad<br>Turn the hour hand back to when you were holding me.

You say good morning  
>When it's midnight<br>Going out of my head  
>Alone in this bed<br>I wake up to your sunset  
>And it's drivin' me mad<br>I miss when you say good morning  
>But it's midnight<br>Going out of my head  
>Alone in this bed<br>I wake up to your sunset  
>And it's drivin' me mad<br>I miss you so bad  
>And my heart, heart, heart is so jetlagged<br>Heart, heart, heart is so jetlagged  
>Heart, heart, heart is so jetlagged<br>Is so jetlagged  
>Is so jetlagged " The four of us sang as clapping started. We turned around to see the guys, Roxas, Mathew and Sky standing there.<p>

"Was it really that bad?" Sydney asked as she walked towards Kendall and Roxas.

"Not at all Syd, it's actually good compared to some of your other songs." Roxas said before Sydney made a grab for him. She almost caught him, if only he didn't move at that time.

* * *

><p><em><strong>Sydney's POV<strong>_

After my attempt to catch Roxas, Katie came in and she and Roxas hit it off so they went down to the pool, quickly followed by Angelina, James, Lily and Carlos. Kiwi and Logan headed back towards 2J so that just left me and Kendall to hang out in 2I for the rest of the afternoon. It was actually quite nice to have the afternoon away from the guys, the girls, my messed up family. By nine o'clock that night, Mrs. Knight called, saying that Kendall had to get home and then Kiwi calling me, telling me that I better get Kendall out of the apartment before she got there. After the girls got home, we ate, watched a movie then went start to bed. At six o'clock in the morning when Kiwi poured cold water over my head. After getting dressed, eating breakfast, making sure Lily and Angelina were awake, and texting Kendall to get up. We were on our way out of the apartment when the guys came and asked us to go to Rocque records with them. Odd request but then again, when it involves anything to do with Gustavo, you can't be too sure. Plus the fact that they were wearing ties and jackets which is very odd for them.

"How many times do I have to say thank you?" Kendall asked me after we started walking towards the studio. I titled my head to the side and started thinking about what he had to do to make this up to me.

"You don't have to say it; you just have to show it." I told him as I started skipping but then stopped because of the high heels Angelina made us all wear.

"What do you mean by that?" He asked as we turned a corner.

"It means that you have to show the fact that you are thankful to me. Like getting me the ipad 2 or acting like my servant for a couple weeks. Your choice but I have to be happy with the choice." I told him once we came to the back door of the building.

"Do I have the choice to say thank you like a hundred times?" He asked as we stood in front of the elevator doors, waiting for it to come down.

"Nope, that is not a choice since I already banned it." I said as the ding sound went off. The doors opened to reveal Carlos, James and Logan standing there, looking like they didn't want to go in.

"What the heck happened this time?" Kendall asked as thought he went thought this before.

"Gustavo is scary; he yelled at us and then told us to come get you before the big men with swords come." Carlos said as he cowered behind James who was Behind Logan who was now trying to get to the back of the line.

"Is that why you guys are riding the elevator instead of taking the stairs?" I asked as Kendall and I made our way thought the three of them.

"Yup, and the fact that Gustavo and Kelly went into Gustavo's office right after." James said and I just had this really bad mental image come into my head of Kelly and Gustavo. It's not my fault that my brain started to think that way, it's my good for nothing father's fault. Sometimes I really wished that I could tell people about my dad but I know that I can't which makes me sad/mad.

"Hey... where are my girls?" I asked the guys once I realized that they weren't with us in this elevator which wasn't that long. Did I also forget to mention the fact that I been trained to join this police force my whole life. Something like my friends missing would get me scared (most because of all the Kogan fanfics I've read before).

"They went in the other elevator just to make sure that we didn't miss you at all." Carlos said as James whipped out his phone. I looked down at my phone only to see that I didn't have any service in the elevator. How the heck does he have service while I don't? It was a question I kept asking myself as the elevator got the studio floor. We walked out and down the hall of really old posters to see the girls sitting on the couches that Gustavo had there for our breaks.

"They're here Gustavo!" Angelina yelled as they stood up. Gustavo and Kelly came out of his office all dressed nice and fancy.

"Gustavo, what are we doing here on our day off?" James asked just before the other three cut in.

"Wearing jackets and ties?" Carlos, Logan and Kendall said as they pointed towards their clothes.

"Because we are getting a royal visit from the country where you guys got your first number one hit." Kelly said.

"May I present his royal highness the king of Kerplankistan." Gustavo said as he bowed. Suddenly horns started to go off in the back ground which made the eight of us turn around and back up a bit to make way for the king and his guards and his dirt boy. Now I know there has to be a princess in the mix that the king wants one of the guys to marry. I hope not because that could mean that I would lose Big Time Rush and Kendall forever. As I watched dirt boy come closer to us, I started weighing the possibilities for Kendall not to go thought with this. I couldn't come up with enough for him not to go thought it!

"Ah... Big Time Rush, we are very very big fans of yours in my country and we have traveled very very far to come meet with you." The king said which took me out of my day dream. There was silence for a little bit then Kelly told us all to bow so we did (the guys failing miserable.)

"But your biggest fan is my beautiful daughter, phelina." The king said as he moved aside to show his daughter. I knew something like this was coming, I also knew that the guys were going to take a step towards her and say Ooooohh, which they did.

"Now, which one of them would you like to marry?" The king said which resulted in the guys moving back towards us. I couldn't help but smile at that part of it. It's so funny to see them not get what they want. I looked over at the guys to see a look of panic and worry in their eyes. You can't blame me for not saying anything, the king was talking and I couldn't text it to them because that would be disrupting the king's way. I saw Kendall look at me and I knew that now was the time for that first part of my dream to come true.

"I'm sorry your highness but Kendall already belongs to some one." I said as I took a step forward. I looked behind me to see James, Carlos, Logan and Gustavo giving me a confused looked, Kelly and the girls knew what I was doing and Kendall was giving me a thank you so much look.

"And who are you? And who does he belong to?" The king said.

"My name is Sydney Rae Jackson. I'm working on this new project with Gustavo and Kendall is my boyfriend." I said hoping that he would buy it. Next thing I knew was that Kendall had his right arm around my waist, pulling me closer to him. I bet this was the only reason why the guys brought us today, to get them out of trouble.

* * *

><p><em>Songs used:<br>Jet lag- Simple plan_

**Sydney: I hope you enjoyed this chapter. Review rate, bring the hits and views up for the next chapter please! Love you all!**


End file.
